I wan't know about your love!
by Rani Konako
Summary: Gakupo yang pacaran ma Luka yang sekeras batu dan Len yang menyukai Rin. Dan dikelas Luka dan Rin ada murid baru yang bikin sekelas teriak-teriak jatuh cinta sama seperti Rin dan Luka.. Apa yang di lakukan Gakupo dan Len? / RnR please!/ chap.3!
1. Chapter 1

**I want to know about your love**

**chappie 1: Luka kencan dengan Len!**

Rani:semua buta…semua gelap..

Rin:wah…gara-gara siapa ni?author jadi kayak gini?

Riu:*siul*

Rani:**Disclaimer:Saya ga punya vocaloid... Typo bertebaran(mungkin),gaje,ga menarik**

Rin:agh!kenapa yang disini cuma len ama gakupo + luka?

Gakupo:*fuhuhuhu saya memang pantas digemari *di gaplok luka

Luka:Dasar Terong!sudah!sanah!

Len:ok lets go to the story

* * *

**I want to know about your love**

**chappie 1: Luka kencan dengan Len!**

* * *

**(Gakupo POV)**

Sudah 1 minggu, aku berpacaran dengan gadis yang super-super keras kepala… Kalian pasti tau siapa dia!dia suka banget sama ikan tuna, wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih mulus dan satu lagi.. Rambut pink dan mata azurenya . siapa lagi kalau bukan Luka megurine.. tapi paling bikin aku kesel adalah… .KENAPA SELAMA INI DIA MENOLAKKU UNTUK BERCIUMAN BAHKAN JALAN-JALAN ? Duh, tuhkan aku kesel tingkat wahid.. Nih salah satu ceritaku tentang Luka:

*flash back*

" huh, kenapa kamu ga pernah mau aku kisu sih? " Kataku sambil memberikan senyum kecut dan menggembukan pipi, Luka cuma mandang aku dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan kembali membaca buku tentang Ikan Tuna..

" krik.. krik " Terdengar backsound jangkrik karna saking heningnya. TUHAN?BISAKAH KAU BERIKAN HATI UNTUK PACARKU INI?, Hatiku udah ngejerit-jerit minta kepada tuhan biar Luka setidaknya menjawabnya! OH MY! JAWAB AKU LUKA PLEASE! Lalu Luka ngeliatin aku dengan tampang datar sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya..

" Aku tidak suka hal berbau romantis atau Pervent, Terong Pervent and busuk " Kata luka singkat, jelas, padat.

**JLEB!**

Sumpah NUSUK BANGET! Luka padahal jawaban yang paling aku arepin itu apa ke... Dan kenapa kamu berani banget bilang aku Pervent.. Aku memandang Luka dengan tatapan heran.. Luka hanya membaca bukunya dengan serius, Aha! aku ada pertanyaan bagus buat Luka!

" Kalau kamu ga suka hal yang berbau romantis... kenapa kamu mau jadi pacarku, Luka? " kataku sambil memasang senyum licik, yah, yah, yah ! kali ini pasti aku bisa membuatnya berkata lain selain kata dingin! Luka kini menatapku lagi dengan tatapan datar, tidak ada blusing or anything like that seperti yang dilakukan cewe pada umumnya. "..."

" Kepaksa, sebenarnya aku lumayan ga mau pacaran denganmu Terong, aku kasian doang.. " Kata luka dengan muka datar dan buat aku sakit, patah hati, kesemutan, pengen bunuh diri dengan minum baygon, pengen makan tomcat! "trus, aku lagi baca buku, don't be noisy! " YA AMPUN LUKA! KAMU LUPA? INI KAN KENCAN KITA... ADEUH! SUMPAH! KENAPA AKU BISA SUKA MA CEWE INI SIH?

" Luka-chan " kataku masang tampang antara melas, marah, murung, pundung .

" Jangan manggil aku pake panggilan aneh begitu, yang boleh begitu cuma Luki alias adikku. " kata Luka dengan tatapan datar! KENAPA AKU YANG PACARNYA GA BOLEH MANGGIL DENGAN EMBEL-EMBEL CHAN SIH? PADAHAL LUKI SEUMURAN DENGANKU! WAAAAH! NTAR AKU MALAH BISA CEMBURU MA LUKI!

" Hadeuh.. aku pulang dulu ya, Luka megurine, pacarku tersayang! " kataku mengang kepala yang udah cenat-cenut mikirin Luka yang kagak bisa di ajak kencan atau - sama cuma ngeliatin dan ngangguk.

*end flash back*

dan sekarang aku lagi pundung di pojok... dan sebuah piso nancep di hatiku waktu ngenang-ngenang masa-masa itu.. hadeuh... cape aku pacaran ma Luka.. kenapa aku nembak dia waktu itu.. hadeuh... mending aku sama Gumi.. hadeuh.. kok aku galau banget hari ini sih.. hadeuh... Luka... Hadeuh.. aku mau nangis dah... hadeuh..

**Kreek..**

pintu kamarku terbuka, dan yang membuka pintu adalah temen deketku, Luki megurine alias adik Luka... aku cuma masang tampang melas di depan Luki, Luki cuma kicep dan bawa sesuatu. Trus ngedatengin aku sambil nepuk punggungku.

" Gakupo... Gakupo... Makanya udah aku bilangin jangan pacaran ama kakakku.. tuh-kan kena juga efeknya... " kata Luki ga peduli perasaan cintaku kepada Luka yang sebesar gunung fuji, pengen aku mewek, pengen nangis, pengen banget... buat Luka jatuh hati denganku.. " Oiya, ini katanya oleh-oleh permintaan maaf dari Luka-nii "Luki langsung memberikanku sebuah kotak bekal dengan bungkus wallpaper ikan tuna.. mataku langsung berbinar dan rasa cintaku bangkit hanya karna hal sepele.

" WAAAH~~! Ternyata Luka cinta banget sama aku ya Luki! " kataku seneng banget, Luki cuma ngeleng-ngeleng . pastilah! orang dikasih bekel sama orang tersayang gitu~~!

**(Luki POV)**

" WAAH~~! Ternyata Luka cinta banget sama aku ya Luki! " kata Gakupo seneng kaya anak kecil di kasih permen.. duh gakupo.. asal kamu tau ya, yang buatin bekel itu tuh aku... soalnya aku yakin pasti kamu akan pundung super kalau ga aku bohongin, kan? eh, para readers jangan pikirkan kalau aku Yaoi ya! Ini semua cuma dan karna aku kasian ma Gakupo yang harus disiksa kakak yang hatinya ama sikapnya sekeras batu apaan tau...

" Udah, kamu makan aja... oiya, kamu liat Meiko? abis sehabis pulang sekolah dia ga ada sih.. " kataku sambil ngeliatin Gakupo makan nasi goreng+terong.. kok, aku jadi ngiler ya? Gakupo terusan ngeliatin aku, percaya atau tidak Meiko itu emang galak banget sama siapapun.. termasuk guru paling killer aja takut ma Meiko...

" Lo serius mau ngejar si Meiko-yang-lumayan-galak-and-seksi banget itu? " kata Gakupo mandang dengan heran dan menaikan alisnya. " Gua aja takut ma Meiko.. tapi aneh.. lo berani juga sama kaya Kaito yang ga kapok-kapok dihajar ama Meiko " Gakupo ngomong lagi sambil makan nasi gorengnya, sumpah, kok jadi ngiler pengen makan tu nasi goreng?

" Terserah kamu deh Gaku-chan.. bagi dong nasi gorengnya... aku laper! " kataku memohon. Gakupo masang muka sangar layaknya samurai yang lagi perang.. gah. . aku jadi pengen bilang itu tuh buatanku.. " By the way, sori aku boong ma kamu.. itu tuh buatanku.. bukan buatan luka.. "

" WHATTTTTTTT! LO BOONG MA GUE? " Kata Gakupo dengan kaget banget dan mulai ritual pundung di pojokan sejak pacaran dengan Luka. Aku sih bodo amet abis kamu pelit sih ga ngasih aku nasi goreng... lalu, aku sedikit demi sedikit merayakan kemenangan karna berhasil bikin Gakupo pundung di pojokan dengan makan nasi goreng.. Tapi kok aku ngerasa ga enak ama Gakupo ya? ah, bodo, salah sendiri ga bagi nasi gorengnya.

" Woi, besok katanya Luka mau kencan bareng Len Kagamine.. " Kataku sambil ngelirik Gakupo yang Lemoot entah jadi cepat terhadap Luka. Gakupo mandang ke aku dengan serius banget...== hm?kayaknya dia tertarik denger info ini ya?

" Bener Luki? Ga boong? Sekarang aku ga mimpikan? Ga Kiamat kan? Ga ada Tomcat kan ?"kata Gakupo tanpa selaan sama sekali. Set Dah,kapan aku ngomong Gakupo?Aku memakai muka paling serius yang pernah kubikin..eh?mukaku kan dibikin ma tuhan sorry,lupa..

" Iya, aku serius kok! " ucapku dengan nada Lantang,andai saja manusia terong ini tau kalau Luka itu sebenernya lagi nge tes Gakupo.. Karna sebenarnya Luka itu menyayangi Gakupo..Cuman Luka mau ngetes Gakupo gitu...

" Oh,aku ke rumahmu dulu ya? Mau nanya ke yayang tercinta yang paling cantik, baik dan sekeras batu! " ucap Gakupo santai lalu meninggalkan ruangannya.

" numpang nanya berita itu bener apa ga sama haney tersayang~~"kata Gakupo dengan nada GA banget ... Jaah~~ Sebenernya aku ogah kalau misalnya kakakku pacaran dengan Gakupo, udah IQ tengkurep, suka terong lagi dan Gakupo tuh mirip banget ma cewe, Sampe-sampe banyak banget cowo yang nyatain cinta ke Gakupo. Akhirnya Gakupopun pergi dari kamarnya dan pergi ke rumah terku-tunggu rumah kesayanganku!

**( Luka POV)**

" Tok..Tok " Suara pintu rumahku diketuk dengan lembut, wait, Luki ga pernah ngetuk pintu seramah itu... Jadi? Siapa yang mengetuknya? Dengan pelan-pelan aku membuka pintu rumahku.. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut ungu diikat kebelakang dengan senyum mirip Thomas Alfa Edison pas nemu lampu.. Bah,pacarku kok ada disini? Sumpah dah, ngapain dia kesini sih?

" Halo... Luka-chwan~~! " ujarnya dengan kesan biar imut dan mau meluk. But, pasti akan ku stop ampe kapanpun! Akupun memukulnya dengan Ikan Tuna ukuran King size (emang ada ya?*digaplok readers), Langsung Gakupo ngerintih-rintih ga jelas... Rasakan itu!

" Ngapain kamu kesini, hah? " ujarku masih mukul Gakupo dengan Ikan Tuna... Gakupo justru hanya merintih dan terus merintih. Akupun berhenti melakukan penyiksaan keji itu.. Kulihat adikku tercinta sedang melihat 'acara penyiksaan yang di bawakan oleh Luka ' . Nama adikku adalah Furukawa Miki.. Mikipun mendatangi Gakupo dan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Gakupo sebelum menuju akhirat...

" Luka-nii kejam, Kenapa cewe secantik ini di siksa? Kasian kan? Kecantikannya pudar... " Ujar Miki polos nan Melas tingkat wahid. Hee... lagi-lagi pacarku si terong ini disangka cewe lagi...

" Luka.. Apa benar kamu akan kencan dengan Len? " kata Gakupo bangkit dari kuburnya(?). Aha! Ternyata Luki sudah memberitahukannya! Walaupun Len harus di bujuk dengan 5 sisir pisang , akupun mengganguk pelan..

" Ya! udah deh PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! " ujarku layaknya mengusir kucing dari rumahku. Miki langsung ngabur ke kamar tercintanya, sementara Gakupo sukses ku keluarkan dari rumah dengan badan luka-luka.

" LUKA! " terdengar teriakan Lebay ala Gakupo memanggilku but, aku cuma ngeliatin dia lewat jendela.

" Pengetesan pertama dimulai! "kataku tersenyum.

* * *

-TBC!-

* * *

Rani:hem...kayaknya cerita ini ga diriview ya? hehehe...

Gakupo:wach! kenapa aku jadi korban lagi?

Rin:Yah~~ jangan culik Lenku?

Luka:Kan cuma buat ngetes...oiya Rani...katanya kamu mau bilang kalau review kurang dari dua...cerita ini pegat

Rani : yuhu~~~ benar *mundung di pojokan*

Rin:Anyway!ripiu~~~ya!

Len:Terima flame tapi yang bermutu!*digaplok readers


	2. Chapter 2: INCOMPLETE MISSION SEMUA!

**Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Gakupo dan Rin ketika mendengar Luka yang resmi berpacaran dengannya Kencan dengan cowo shota alias Len?/RnR please!**

Rani : Agggggggggggggggggggg~~~~~~~

Rin : AUTHOR!APA-APAAN!

Rani : HUH? Sorehanandesuka?

Luka : APA-APAAN DENGAN FANFIC YANG SUPER BANYAK ITU!

Rani : Dakaranani? Anata no tame no mondai?(memangnya kenapa?Masalah bagimu?)

Gakupo : wach?Tumben pake bahasa Jepang,nee?

Rani : Nihongo o hanasu koto hahaha, motto yorokonde~~(hahaha, lagi mau ngomong jepang~~)

Len: Ayo balas Review!

**Yuu-Zai Baka**: aaaa...ternyata kesalahan masih melanda saya ya? Terimakasih ya atas RIPIUnya~~ ... dan terimakasih atas pembelaan anda yang sangat bagus!Bah~~ soal yang pairing itu maap ya maap ^^a

**Ordinary readers**: Ga punya account? Ga papa koq! Asalkan setia baca... Saya sudah senang^^ dan terimakasih saran anda dan pembelaan anda.

**Hiwasaki Evelyn**: Thanks sangat thanks!^^ huwa~~ jangan pake memo ya? Ok..Ok!hehe.. terimakasih Reviewnya!

**Chaos seth**:Terimakasih Flame yang ga mutu... kamu emang kagak bisa baca? saya bilang nerima flame mutu gan!==

**Shana Hwang**: Saudaraku*plakk! Makasih banyak!

Rin : Ya udah disclaimer daripada dengerin author lagi niat pake bahasa jepang~~~

**Disclaimer:Tonikaku, itsu demo made! Kono monogatari no sakusha wa, rin, oyobi ōku o motte imasen! Shikashi, wareware wa, kono sakusha no muchi ga kono monogatari no don'na kangae o motte iru!(pokoknya,sampai kapanpun juga! penulis cerita ini pasti tidak punya Rin,dan yang lainnya! Tetapi penulis kita yang bodoh ini punya ide cerita ini!) and Typo luas(jangan sampai!). **

Rin : Glek... bener-bener deh!Author kumat penyakitnya!

Rani : Nee!menuju cerita aja!

I wan't to know your Love

chap.2 : Misi IN-COMPLETE SEMUA!

(Gakupo POV)

Ternyata teriakanku tak mendapat perhatian -Yayangku-yang-galaknya-mirip-setan-walau-Secantik-Bidadari-. NO! Apakah dia akan kencan dengan Len dan meninggalkanku? _KAMI-SAMA_? TOLONG AKU! JANGAN BIARKAN LUKAKU YANG CANTIK PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! ,sambil bermuka masam dan kusut... Aku pulang ke Rumah mendapati Meiko dengan Luki yang lagi mesra-mesraan di meja makanku, banyak botol sake bertumpuk.

"A, Ada apa, Gakupo?" Kata Luki sambil (pura-pura) minum sake, sedangkan Meiko sedang memeluk Luki karna mabuk.. Aku hanya menggeleng dan memulai Ritual Pundung dan Menjedukan kepalaku ke tembok hingga retak, Luki masuk ke kamarku dengan Meiko yang (sangat) mabuk.

"Kata Luka-nii/luka-nee, katanya besok dia akan pergi ke taman bareng Len Kagamine... Jam 10.00 tepat." Kata Lukisambil blushing karna masih dipeluk Meiko. Aku masih pundung dan menjedukan kepalaku ke tembok sampai ga sadar kepalaku berdarah. "Duh, Gakupo.. Jangan pundung entar Luka ilang di bawa Len loh."Luki memakai nada jahil kali ini.

"Wah, manusia terong yang IQnya tengkurep ini lagi pundung ya? HIK! " Kata Meiko dalam keadaan mabuk, "Kayaknya Luka ga suka sama kamu karna kamu Cantik banget~~"

**DEG!** Demi apa saya yang secakep ini dibilang CANTIK? TAK TERIMA! DEMI KETURUNAN SAMURAI DAN KELUARGA TERONG SAYA(?)! SAYA COWO! SAYA TAMPAN, MEIKO! Aku memandang muka Meiko dengan sangar. Luki cuma sweat drop dan membawa Meiko keluar ruangan dan Luki melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa hambar. Ok, back to Gakupo..

.

.

.

"Gah, akhirnya pasangan ga 'cocok' itu keluar dari kamarku." Kataku dan memulai membaca buku,

buku yang selalu di bacaku tiap hari...

Dari kecil ampe segede Wari-eh? Samurai aku selalu baca buku ini...

Kenapa?

Buku ini keren coy, ada samurai dengan

TERONG~~!

BRUUK!

heh? Siapa yang pingsan? Ah, Author dan para readers maaf!

.

.

"Hm~~~" sambil mandangin gambar-gambar buku berjudul "Samurai Terong di Kerajaan Ikan Tuna!" , aku memikirkan rencana supaya Len tidak kencan dengan Luka-gadis-mirip-bidadari-tapi-sekeras-batu-, tapi kok kagak ada rencana satupun yang nempel ya? Tenang aku yang IQnya bagus (baca:IQ tengkurep) ini pasti akan menemukan JAWABANNYA~~!

.

.

.

(15 menit)

"..." Dengan suramnya... Aku terpaksa menutup buku kesayanganku lalu, mengambil yang lain, dan mengakhiri acara-lamun- melamun- dengan cara Pundung di pojokan.. Kebiasaan banget deh...

" Gakupo IQ tengkurep dan sering pundung karna pacarnya... Makan malam hari ini terong goreng..." Kata seseorang dari dunia antah berantah (?). Kupingku langsung bereaksi ketika mendengar TERONG, langsung saja aku bangkit dari pundungku dan menutup buku 'SAMURAI TERONG' ku. Akupun berjalan sambil loncat-loncat keluar dan menuju meja makan...

"Set dah, pake iringan terong baru keluar..." Kata wanita dengan rambut dan iris sama sepertiku yaitu.. Gakuko K. yang sedang terkekeh, aku langsung menunjukan senyuman layaknya pangeran turun dari langit *ditendang*. Lalu aku menyatap Terong goreng dengan nikmat dan juga pemandangan indah terlihat di kepalaku..

Ooh... Gakuko kamu cantik sekali, bahkan hari ini kau pake kaos dalam saja dengan bawahan celana pendek... Pikirku tanpa sadar bahwa aku mimisan hebat.

"Dasar mesum!" Kata Gakuko lalu dengan terpaksa makan di kamarnya and

**BLAM!**

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu oleh Gakuko-chan,

"BESOK TIDAK ADA TERONG BALADO UNTUKMU!" Kata Gakuko dari kamarnya...

Mukaku pucat, bayangan terongku ludes muncul imajinasi TERONGKU dibakar~

"TIDAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~~~~!" Kataku berteriak sambil pundung dan balik ke kamarku, dan mulai ritual pundusomnia(?) padaku... aku menatap jam dan melihat sudah jam 12.00 malam... "Tidak kusangka sudah semalam ini... Waktu~

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk membuat Luka ga jadi kencan dengan Len...

IKUTI MEREKA! Aku langsung cengar-cengir dan memikirkan yang lainnya. Idenya benar-benar bagus! Tapi ini sudah malam... Saatnya tidur...

(Normal POV (sebelum hari H Len dan Luka kencan) )  
"Len, apa benar kamu akan kencan dengan Luka?" Kata seorang gadis berambut honey blond,

**SRUUTT!**

Pertanyaan gadis itu sukses membuat Len yang sedang meminum jus pisang, menumpahkan dan agak tersedak. Muka Len memerah sedikit dan dia mengacak rambutnya.

"Iya, emang kenapa Rin?" kata Len sambil merona, dan kini kita ketahui gadis tadi bernama Rin Kagamine.. Biarpun marga mereka sama tapi mereka bukan kembar loh!

"Ga, ga papa.." Kata Rin dengan nada datar dan muka agak kesal. Len hanya melihat Rin dengan kebingungan... Lalu Rin keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju kelas Luka..

**ZRAAAAT!**

Pintu kelas Luka di buka dengan kasarnya oleh Rin, tersirat dari matanya sebuah dendam.. Semua murid di kelas memandang dengan kaget begitu pula Luka.

"Mana yang namanya Luka Megurine?" Kata Rin dipenuhi dendam. Lalu, Luka mendatangi Rin dan menanyakan ada apa.. "Jangan dekati LEN! Dia milikku!" Rin agak merona ketika melemparkan kata keduanya, Luka hanya tersenyum.

"Dia kok yang mau? Tanya saja Len!" Kata Luka dengan senyum seringai khasnya. Rin hanya menatap Luka dan pergi.

"Ternyata Len shota begitu punya stalker ya? Wonderful! Pengetesan baru di mulai.." kata Luka menyeringai, dan memasuki kelasnya dengan damai..

Sementara, Rin hanya berjalan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya dan dia menggepalkan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengikuti kalian!" Kata Rin dengan dendam.

- keesokannya di rumah Gakupo si manusia terong lanjut usia*plak!~~~

"Oke, misi hari ini... Hm... Kayaknya udah tepat.. Waktunya jadi STALKER!" Kata Gakupo riang gembira kayak anak kecil diajak jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan.. Baju Gakupo serapih dengan rambut yang panjangnya seperti rambut rapunzel. Gakupo lalu berjalan menuju taman yang akan didatangi Len dan Luka..

"I LOPE YOU, LUKA!" Suara apaan nih? Bukan dari Gakupo loh!

"Heh? Ada dering SMS?" Kata Gakupo dengan riang gembira... Karna dering HP ini yang bikin Luka pacaran dengan Gakupo..Ok..Ok... Back to story.. Lalu Gakupo membuka SMS itu isinya...

.

.

.

**From: Rin penyuka jeruk tapi anti pisang**

**To: Me ( Penyuka Terung tapi 100% suka Luka!)**

**Gakupo-kun? Sudah dengar acara kencan "My Prince" dengan "Your Princess**"

.

Dengan cepat Gakupo membalas SMS Rin..

.

**From: Me.**

**To: Rin penyuka jeruk tapi anti pisang**

**Ya~~ Ada apa? Kamu mau kesana? Bareng aku mau?**

sementara Rin yang mendapat SMS itu langsung berjalan 5 langkah dan mendapati Gakupo sedang di gerbang. Gakupo dan Rin adalah tetangga dekat, jadi mereka sudah memberi tau siapa yang mereka sukai. Rin dan Gakupo nyengir dan berjalan menuju Taman itu walau masih jam 07.00 pagi.

-Di rumah Luka-

"Hoam..." Luka masih mengantuk dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut empuk yang membuatnya makin ingin bermanja di mimpinya.

**Kreek...**

"Kakak katanya mau berangkat pagi!" Kata adikknya Miki, sementara itu Luka hanya diam seribu bahasa dan melanjutkan mimpinya. "Ntar Tunanya di buang aja ah~~"

**SREEK!**

Luka yang mendengar kata Tunanya di buang langsung bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi... dan dapat telpon dari Len.

**-Di Rumah Len yang sedang dalam keadaan duka-**

"PISANGKU MANA? MANA? MANA?" Kata Len yang sudah siap-siap berangkat tapi ribut karna melihat pisang yang ada di dekat pintu kamarnya Hilang , bagi Len kehilangan 5 sisir pisang yang di berikan Luka sama saja Kiamat bagi Len. Lalu kakaknya, Rinto keluar dari kamarnya sambil memakan pisang.

"Oiya Len, kemarin pisangmu di bawa inap sama Lenka buat bekel Staditur ke Bali.." Kata Rinto masih mengantuk, sesekali menguap...

"SEMUANYA!" Kata Len panik banget ralat sangat panik, Rinto menggangguk dan menuju kamar Mandi untuk apa? Ya mandi lah~~ dan Len dengan sangat-sangat- sangat- sangat - sangat terpaksa pergi dengan muka kusut layak baju belum disetrika.

"..." Lalu Len menelpon Luka dan berencana membalaskan dendam pada adik paling kecilnya Lenka.

**- Gakupo dan Rin-**

""WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~~~~!" Teriakan kedua manusia bodoh terpikat dengan betapa bagusnya dan betapa banyaknya permainan yang ada disana, Gakupopun menjadi lupa akan misinya dan malah main dengan Rin wahana yang menyenangkan dan sangat seru..

"Naik yang itu yuk!" Kata Gakupo dan Rin berbarengan, maklum mereka ini dari kecil belum pernah ke taman bermain walaupun udah umur setua itu. Gakupopun terus bermain begitu juga Rin.

Sementara seorang laki-laki berambut pink melihat kedua insan itu dengan penuh keheranan, bersama gadis berdada seksi dan berambut coklat. Mereka adalah Meiko dan Luki, sedang mengikuti dua orang bodoh yang harusnya sesuai skenario tapi kelewatan... Luki cuma pengang kepala~~

Drt..Drt

_"Please understand my feeling"_

"Ada telpon ya?" Kata Luki lalu mengangkat telponnya. "Halo"

"Halo, Luki-kun.. Aku dan Len-kun jadwalnya di rubah! Katanya dia ga bisa akting kalau lagi suram pisangnya hilang! Dah ya,bye!" Kata Luka takut pulsa abis dan menutup telpon... _WTH? JADI SEMUA SIA-SIA?_ pikir Luki dalam hati.

"Luki, naik itu yuk! Yang TORNADO!" Kata Meiko dengan riang dan menarik tangan merona dan tersenyum,_ Ya ga papa, asal bareng Meiko.._ pikir Luki dan akhirnya mereka juga memainkan permainan sama seperti Gakupo dan Rin..

(Skip time~~ jam 12.00 siang~~~)

"Dah, Gakupo!" Kata Rin yang sudah loncat-loncat Riang menuju rumahnya yang 5 langkah dari rumah Gakupo. Gakupopun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. Lalu, Gakupo masuk kerumahnya.

**Kreek..**

"Kemana saja Gakupo? Kencan bareng Luka?" Kata Gakuko yang lagi masak Tuna steak, Gakupo langsung inget dengan misinya dan masuk kamarnya sambil pundung lagi. Gakuko justru memberikan tanda tanya besar dengan tingkah laku Gakupo yang aneh itu.. Gakupo terus melakukan menjedukan kepala di tembok sambil pundung.

"Kenapa aku malah main dan lupa ma misiku~~~ Hueeee~~~" Kata Gakupo mulai galau lagi,

_"I LOPE YOU LUKA!"_

"Tch...Sms dari siapa lagi?" Kata Gakupo kesel, dan terdapat dua SMS dari Luki dan Rin.

.

.

.

.

**From: Luki Prince of TUNA!**

**To: Me**

**Gimana? Kencan dengan Rin sukses? EHEHEHE!**

.

.

JLEB!

_Ke, ke, kencan dengan Rin? TIDAKKKKKKKKKK! AKU MELANGGAR JANJI!_ Kata Gakupo tereak-tereak dalam hati.

.

.

.

**From:Rin**

**To: Me**

**GAKUPO! AKU JADI LUPA KAN! KITAKAN MAU NGIKUTIN LUKA MA LEN! AHHHHHHHH! KACAU! MALAH JADI KENCAN MA KAMU LAGI!**

**.**

.

.

**PRANGG!**

"Aku lupa juga tauk!" Kata Gakupo banting HP. Al hasil Hand Phone Gakupo pecah dan rusak, "HE? HANDPHONE KU!" Gakupo lalu mungut tu HP dan ngelus-ngelus tu HP.. Tapi mau rusak mau diapain? Dan sekarang suramnya Gakupo bertambah hebat... "JANGAN-JANGAN HILANG DARIKU HANDPHONEKU!"

"... Tadi Luka ngapain ma Len ya?" Kata Gakupo sambil pundung.

- Rumah Luka dan Luki lagi dalam perang-

.

.

.

.

.

**BUAK**

**DUGH**  
**BUAAGH!**  
**DZING!**  
**PRANGG!**

.

.

.

"AMPUN LUKA-NEE! MEREKA GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN KOK!" Kata Luki membela diri, namun Luka yang ngamuk gara-gara denger bahwa Rin dan Gakupo kencan sudah terlanjur marah tingkat wahid.. Miki yang tau itu mengungsi di kamarnya biar ga jadi sasaran kesadisan Luka.

"TRUS KENAPA KAMU DIAM AJA DODOL? GAK MISAHIN MEREKA GITU? DEMI APA MEREKA KAGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!" Kata Luka ganas kepada Luki, Luki berusaha ngabur tapi malah dapat timpukan dari Luka menggunakan Ikan Tuna besar ukuran King size.. dan membuat Luki tidak sadarkan diri..

(keesokannya)

Terjadi Aura memusuhi antar Luka dan Gakupo keesokannya,tidak saling menatap ataupun berbicara... Kenapa ya? Baca pikiran mereka yuk!

Luka: JANGAN DEKET-DEKET GAKUPO! KUBUNUH KAU DEKET DENGAN CEWE LAIN!

Gakupo : kayaknya Luka udah deket dengan Len.. HUWEE~~ _KAMI-SAMA_ JAHAT!

dan ketika mereka memasuki kelas..

Muka Gakupo kusut + suram banget...

Muka Luka memancarkan dendam tinggi dan kemarahan.

Luki yang sekelas dengan Gakupo cuma memandang dengan penuh arti.. Soalnya dia kena Bully sama Luka..

"So? Luka kenapa? Marah-marah?" Kata Luki dengan tertawa hambar. Luki masih nyeri karna kemarin..

"Ga sih.. Cuma kayaknya tadi pagi dia ga minat ngobrol deh.." Kata Gakupo lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Berarti marah dong?" Kata Luki, Gakupo ngangguk. "Sama aja Baka!" Lalu Gakupo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke Meja..

"Apa salahku Luka-chan?" Kata Gakupo mulai pundung lagi..

-kembar kagamine(?)-

**ZRAAAAAAAT!**

Pintu kelas yang di buka Rin sempat menggangetkan seluruh anak di kelasnya termasuk Len yang lagi minum jus pisang jadi keselek. Rin duduk di kursinya dengan ga-anggun-ama -sekali-deh. Rin natep papan tulis dengan wajah ga banget gitu..

"Rin? Kamu kenapa?" kata temen Rin yaitu Utatane Piko, yang sama kayak Len shota banget..

"GAK KENAPA-KENAPA PIKO!" Kata Rin menghajar Piko pake Meja dan Piko pingsan di tempat. Len yang dari tadi ngeliatin nolongin Piko sambil mandang Rin..

"Ya ampun Rin! Kasian Piko jangan segitunya dong! Diakan cuma nanya!" Kata Len dengan wajah heran dan naikin satu alisnya, Rin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"GA PEDULI!" Kata Rin dengan teriak yang sempat menyebabkan semua anak di kelasnya menengok ke arah Rin. Len curiga dan menarik tangan Rin, tapi Rin membanting tangan Len..

"Ada apa sih Rin? Kamu marah sama aku?" Kata Len kebingungan.

"IYA! MARAH BANGET! AHAHAHA!" Kata Rin terus pergi ke kelas lain..

"Eh? Rin! TUNGGU!" Kata Len tapi ngomongnya telat.

sementara ada dua orang yang berada di kelas Rin dan Gakupo tersenyum kecil.

"Dengan begini aku bisa mengambil Luka dengan mudah.." bisik satu orang dari 2 orang itu.

"Dengan begini aku bisa mengambil Rin dengan mudah..."bisik satu orangnya lagi.

-TBC-

Rani : ANCURRR! ALURNYA KAGAK JELAS!*ngacak rambut* Kalau ada MISS TYPO BILANG-BILANG YA! *Ditendang Len*

Len: Yah? Rin Tsundere lagi~~ Jadi ga ada Rin disini..

Gakupo: Nasibku, sial amet sih..*pundung Ria*

Len: Gara-gara Author nih!

Luki: Aku ma Meiko damai dong~~

Meiko: Hum?

Rani: NGOCEH TRUS! NGOCEH! Baiklah para readers! Review di butuhkan sekali disini! sanggggggggggat! Ga nerima Flame ga mutu ya!

Rin: Ok, Riview biar nasib kami disini jelas!

Review

REVIEW

REVIEW

^^v


	3. Chapter 3: Murid baru

Rani : Ga, Gakupo ^^"

Gakupo : Ya? *Mundung*

Rani : PundungSomnianya udahan dong.. Di depan Readers nih!

Rin : AAAAAH! KUBUNUH KAU LEN!

Len : *glek* Apa maksudmu Rin?

Rin : Kamu jadi tokoh paling di idolakan author

Rani : Aku cinta kalian berdua kok, tapi aku paling suka ma Kio dan Riu!*blushing parah*

Rin : Ah, itu sih dari kapan? Baiklah Balesan Ripiu~

**Yuu-Zai Baka**: *hormat* Siap~~! Saya ga bakal protes lagi! *nyiapin laptop buat ngetik* Makasih ya Ripiunya~~ mau nanya dong! Angst itu apaan sih artina? Maaf Lemot..

**Anon**: Iya, iya ini lagi di proses ^^b

**Hiwasaki Evelyn**: Cengar-cengir? Cerita saya Lucu ya? Kalau lucu HIP HIP HURA!*di lempar ke ngarai* Oiya, ntar kamu baca lagi yang chap.2 deh.. Itu waktu itu Miss typo.. khekhekhe^^a Maaf and makasih buat sarannya/ ripiunya!

Kaito? Sip deh! Tapi jadi antagonis ga papakan?

**Shana Hwang: **Gakupokan lagi kena sue.. kekeke.. *ngehadang gakupo pas mau gorok Shana*

Kaito : Sini biar aku yang baca!

**Disclaimer : __****Tak perlu kau tanya lagi.. Author kagak punya Vocaloid, Vocaloid sudah punya pemiliknya sendiri.. Namanya Yamaha atau Crypton.. Tapi! Author punya I**de cerita ini... #Sambil nyetel lagu mau di bawa kemana#

Rani: BAIKLAH! KISAH KITA MULAI DARI TKP!

* * *

I wan't know your Love

chapter 3: Pujaan Hati Luka, Rin, dan Meiko yang baru?

* * *

(Someone POV)

* * *

"Hem... Dengan Ini kita bisa lapor ke tuan muda... bahwa mereka berdua sudah single kembali." Kata seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan mata berwarna ruby(merah). Hari ini rambutnya tidak diikat karna dia malas mengikatnya.

"Kapan kita bisa melaporkan?" Kata seorang wanita berambut hitam dan mata hitam dan kacamata hitam ia lepas. "Kau taukan? Tuan-tuan sudah siap pindah kemari?"

"Hello Ladies and gent-le-ma.. N.. Salah ya?" Kataku sambil tertawa lepas. Disambut dengan death glare dari keduanya..

"Dasar GUMO bodoh.." Kata wanita berambut hitam dan iris hitam. Lalu, ia meninggalkan Gumo bersamaan dengan bertiupnya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup rambutku.

"Satzune-chan, apa kau siap menyamar sebagai Tonarine Sai lagi? Tumben rambutmu di urai.." Kataku lalu menunjuk rambut Satzune. Satzune sedikitnya tersenyum dan melihatku.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lagi Gumo.. Kekasihku yang sudah lama tidak kulihat.." Kata Satzune sambil tersenyum malu. Aku hanya tertawa pelan, teringat dengan.. "Kau tidak kangen dengan Gumi-chan?"

**DEG!**

"AHAHAHAHA TENTU SAJA IYA! IYA! IYA!" Kataku lalu tertawa Hambar disertai blushing. Gumi-chan dengan nama lengkap Megpoid Gumi yang memiliki rambut hijau lumut sama sepertiku adalah Tunangan resmiku. Harap para readers tidak membocorkan ini kepada siapapun ya? Lalu, terlukislah seringai kecil di wajah Satzune.

"Cepat atau lambat?" Kata Satzune-chan. "Laporanmu bagaimana mengenai gadis bernama Rin itu?"  
"Sudah single kok! Dia sih single poreper!" Kataku lalu membentuk senyuman lebar.

"Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya!" Kata Satzune-chan, memberikan senyuman kecil. Aku mengangguk dan memandang langit.

* * *

(Gakupo POV)- Waktu istirahat di sekolah-

* * *

Haduh... Betapa malangnya diriku hari ini... LUKA-CHAN? AKU MOHON... MAAFKAN AKU! DEMI APAPUN ITU.. BIARPUN TERONGKU TERBAKAR.. EH... JANGAN SAMPAI!

"Woi, Gakupo! Pinjem HP dong!" Kata Luki memberikan tatapan -kasian-amet-si-lo. Aku menggeleng dan Lukipun kesal. "Pinjem bentar nape! ga ada pulsa nih!"

"Hpku rusak gara-gara kemarin kubanting Luki-kun.." Kataku yang sekarang makin muram..

"UDAH HP RUSAK! MARAHAN AMA LUKA-NEE.. KURANG SIAL APA KAU GAKUPO?" Kata Luki kesal karna pulsanya abis. ASTAJIM... KAU MEMANG JAHAT LUKI.. TEMEN LAGI GA ENAK GINI.. KAU MALAH KAYAK GITU.. MOGA-MOGA MEIKO ILANG DARIMU... Luki masih menatap HPnya tersirat dari matanya sebuah sorot mata sedih. "Haduh.. Akukan belum menghubungi.. Gumo-kun.. Huh.." Tapi apa peduliku?

**ZRAAT!**

Kini suasana bertambah suram. Kulihat seorang cowo dengan rambut honey blond dengan mata azure yang tatapannya kosong abis. "ANJRIT! NI HP NGESELIN JUGA!" Kata Luki mulai kesal, dia menekan HPnya sambil ngomel-ngomel ga jelas.

**BRAAK!**

**PRANG!**

Luki yang kesal menjatuhkan HPnya dengan sangat mendramatisi. LUKI! NGAPAIN KAMU NGELEMPAR TU HP? MENDING BUAT GUA AJA! BUAT NGIRIMIN 1001 SMS KE LUKA!

"GAK BUTUH DEH HP JELEK!" Kata Luki sambil nginjek-nginjek HPnya dengan kesalnya.

**POK!**

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAK! HANTU!" Kataku yang kaget terus meluk Luki. Aku melihat Len dengan muka suram setengah mati yang barusan nepuk pundak aku tercinta. GAK LEPEL DI SENTUH SHOTA GITU!

"Ha, hai Gakupo. Ini aku Len.. Kau ga usah panik kali.. aku bukan hantu.." Kata Len pake nada suram dan datar banget.. WHOT THE APPEN? LEN YANG BIASANYA CERIA KAYA ANTU-ANTU JAMAN SEKARANG? Dengan muramnya Len duduk di kursi lain entah siapa pemiliknya.

**BUAK!**

"LO JANGAN SEMBARANG DUDUK DI KURSI GUA! SHOTA!" Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning di ikat sebelah alias Neru, sambil nonjok Len tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Len, kasian amet lu ya? Masih muram kaya orang mati gitu dah di usir ma Neru yang galaknya kaya Banteng.. Sabar ya.. Ternyata lo senasib ma gua.. Tapi kayaknya ga selalu ya..

"Kenapa Len? Lo tumben pundungsomnia gini.. Oiya Gakupo.. Lu segitu cintanya ma gue ampe meluk-meluk erat gini?" Kata Luki dengan nada jail. OMIGOD! SEKARANG BADANKU UDAH KAGA LEPEL LAGI... UDAH TERSENTUH AMA COWO! OMIGOD OMIGOD! Dan mulai acara PUNDUNG SEDUNIA(?). Len nyamperin aku dan ikut acara Pundung di pojokan bersama.

"Aku pundung gara-gara Rin tiba-tiba marah dan pisang aku di ambil sama ade aku 5 sisir buat staditur, LIMA SISIR TAU GA? LIMA SISIR! BAYANGKAN 5 SISIR!" Kata Len marah-marah ke aku. SET DAH! IYA AKU TAU! TAPI NYELOW KALI! ANE KAN GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN PISANG KAMU LEN! "Kamu kenapa Gakupo?" Mulai~ kan? AKU MULAI NANGIS LEBE!

"Hiks.. Itu.. Hiks.. Aku marahan ma Luka-yayang-yang-mirip-bidadari-turun-dari-langit.. HUE!" Kataku sambil nangis-nangis.

"BERISIK AMAT SIH LU! BISA DIEM KAGAK?" Kata Luki ga punya perasaan .. Luki jaat..HUEEEE! "LU PIKIR LU DOANG YANG LAGI GALAU APA? GUA JUGA? TEGA LO!" Luki bentak-bentak aku sambil nangis?

"Emang lu kenapa Luki?" Kata Len mundung lebih parah dariku sambil ngeliatin muka melas.. Sumpah... COCOK DI FOTO! Yah, aku ga bawa kamera sih.. Padahal momen-momen berharga nih..

"TAU GA KAITO? SI LAKI-LAKI BIRU ITU YANG SUKA MAKAN ES KRIM? MEIKO TUH SUKA SAMA DIA!" Kata Luki mukul-mukul meja yang ga berdosa sama sekali... Duh, kasian banget tu meja.. Meja yang sabar ya.. Luki lagi kesel.. Yah.. Yang saba- WAIT? NGAPAIN AKU NGOMONG AMA BENDA MATI.. AH, BAKA, BAKA..

"KYAAA~~ LEN-KUN!" Kata Fans yang malah bikin Len ngenek. Len berlindung di balik badan kekar aku.. Luki cuma ngeliatin mejanya yang sudah retak-retak gara-gara dia pukulin.. Lama-lama air mata turun dari matanya yang azure. Seseorang bawakan tisu.. Biar Luki nangis ampe bentuk pulau..

"STRESS GUA!" Kata Luki kini emosinya udah ga bisa dipendem lagi.. Luki.. Sini ikut pundung.. Sini.. Sini.. Lah? Kok? Gua jadi kayak antu? Ah.. Never Mind!

**ZRAAT!**

"Aiyay.. Eike bawa buku pelajaran nieh.. Dari Guru Kiyoteru-sensei." Kata orang membuka pintu kelas dengan Ga banget.. SET! LIAT! TINGGINYA DI BAWAH LEN? TERNYATA ORANG SHOTA BANYAK JUGA YAH?

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH! BANCI TAMAN LAWANG NYASAR KE SINI!" Kata Neru meluk Luki.. Luki ngasih death glare ke banci itu..

"PERGI LU!" Kata Luki kasar dan nendang cowo berambut hijau muda dengan mata senada. Neru langsung tepuk tangan..

"WAKTUNYA DARK WOOD CIRCUS!" Kata Neru. He? APANYA? "HUKUM BAKAITO!" Neru kenapa sih? Lagi gila karna ketemu Banci?

"Are? Ryuto.. Emang Banci sih~~ Hai semuanya.." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut birunya dan memakai syall. Luki memandang cowo yang di temuinya.. WHAT? BAKAITO... LU MAU MATI KETEMU LUKI?

* * *

(Bakaito POV)

* * *

"A, apaan Luki? Ngeliatin aku kayak gitu?" Kataku dengan bingung. Luki ngeliatin aku dengan sangar-sangar banget.. Kayak preman lagi makan rujak kepedesan trus.. Apa hubungannya dengan Rujak?

"NGAPAIN LU DISINI KAITO-SHION?" Kata Luki langsung nutup pintu kelas ga pake perasaan. Mamih.. ATUT! Trus Luki ngebuka pintu kelasnya lagi.. "BISA LO PERGI?"

"AMPUUN! MAAK! SAYA UDAH TOBAT DI GEBUK MEIKO! AMPYUN!" Kataku lalu ngacir ke kelasku..

* * *

-kelas-

* * *

**Zraat..**

**GLEK!**

Sumpah.. Kelasku surem banget + panas banget padahal pake AC. Apa ACnya kaga dinyalain ya?

"Kaito, NGAPAIN LO?" Kata Luka. Sumpah! NYEREMIN BANGET LUKA! AH! AKU KAPOK DI GEBUK MEIKO! PISS, AKU GAK NGAJAK BERANTEM KOK!

"Ah, pagi Kaito.. Siap aku hajar?" Kata Meiko layaknya minta servis... MAMA GAK DEH! Akupun geleng-geleng dan duduk di kelasku.

**ZRAAAAAAT!**

Set.. nyelow atuh Rin.. Kok kayaknya hari ini aneh banget sih? Pada marah-marah semua..?

"LO APAIN LEN?" Kata Rin patut diacungi jempol ngomong gitu ke Luka. Rin melototin Luka, Waaw, pada serem hari ini..

"JUSTRU AKU YANG HARUSNYA NANYA! LO APAIN GAKUPO!" Kata Luka sambil ngebrak meja dan melototin Rin..

**Pip.**

**Glek..**

Ampun ACnya mati.. Wadauw panas banget.. Wait.. ES KRIMKU CAIR! NO! JANGAN! JANGAN! HUEEEEEEEEEE! BENERAN CAIR!

"_Kami-sama_.. Padahal kaga ada badai.. Kok pada aneh orangnya?" Kataku lalu ngeliat ke atas. Luka dan Rin ngeliatin aku.

**Glek..** Ampun...

"SIKSA KAITO!" Kata Rin dan Luka tiba-tiba pasang devil smile. Ah, pada becanda 'kan? Akupun melihat tatapan mereka.. Och! PADA KAGAK BECANDA NIH? WAITT!

"IKUT!" Kata seseorang berambut coklat. MIGOD? DEMI APA MEIKO! NOOOOOO!

"WHOT! KAGAK MAU!" Kataku terus ngabur... Luka dan Rin serta Meiko ngejar.. MAMIH! MAMIH! TOLONG! Meiko tiba-tiba ngeluarin sesuatu.. Yang keliatan enak banget..

"ES KRIM!" Kataku lalu ngedeketin Meiko. Meiko masang _devil smile_.. OH NO! HELEP SOMEONNE! Aku melihat Meito membawa tongkat baseball.. Glek.. MATILAH AKU?

"Aku ikut ya?" Kata Meito santai banget. Ketiga cewe yang niat nyiksa aku gangguk pelan.. KAMI-SAMA? HELEP! Dan mereka memulai menyiksaku.. HIKS!

**PRANG!**

**DZING!**

**BUAGH!**

**BRUUK!**

**DIZING!**

'_DO DEMOII DE SU YO? ANATA WA SUGI SHUCO_!'

"Wait? Udah jam 08.00 ya? Haah.. Baru aja asik.." Kata Meiko lalu nyeret aku ke kursiku.. Lalu Luka, Rin dan Meito kembali ke alamnya masing-masing. MASA SIH TADI BEL? NYINDIR BANGET DAH! "Baru mulai.. kagak asik!" BAGIMU ASIK NYIKSA AKU? Gurupun memasuki kelasku bersama seorang murid.. Baru kayaknya..

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Semua anak dikelas berteriak gaje. Aku melihat ke arah Luka.. Set dah... Tersihir sama tu cowo? Lalu guru bersama anak baru itu masuk. Murid baru yang gendernya cowo memiliki rambut biru sapphire yang sama dengan matanya, senyumnya ramah sekali.

"Namaku Hatsune Mikuo, salam kenal!" Kata Mikuo. Meiko tiba-tiba narik rambutku, trus bisikin ke telingaku. By the way! Lepasin MEIKO! CAKIT!

"Adenya Mikukah?" Kata Meiko. Benar juga dia mirip teman kami dari kelas sebelah, yang memiliki rambut twin teal berwarna biru.. Aku hanya menggeleng dan diakhiri tonjokan oleh Meiko. Lalu dia duduk disebelah Luka-chan.. Mata Luka memancarkan cinta kepada Mikuo. Waw, kemanain Gakupo?

-(Kelas Gakupo)-(Normal POV)

"Gakupo, Luki.. Aku balik ke kelas ya?" Kata Len dengan suramnya. Luki dan Gakupo menggangguk pelan.. Walau ketiganya masih galau tingkat angkut. Gakupo pun masih pundung walau tau sudah masuk. Akhirnya guru masuk ke kelas Gakupo , dan membawa 2 murid cantik yang nausubileh.. Tapi yang satu lagi pake baju kurang bahan tuh.. Roknya pendek banget..

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" Kata guru kami. Gakupo masih galau. "Err.. Gakupo-kun? Sudahi acaranya mengerti?" Gakupopun duduk di bangkunya. Luki memandang satu gadis yang sangat cantik luar biasa.. Matanya memancarkan aura cinta.

"Namaku Ring Suzune! Salam kenal!" Kata Suzune. Memiliki ciri-ciri rambut biru panjang terurai dengan mata azure, wajahnya begitu cantik. Luki sudah terpanah oleh gadis itu.. Semua gadis sekelas berbisik-bisik, para cowo terpikat melihatnya.

"Namaku Clara! Salam kenal!" Kata Clara menebarkan senyumnya yang manis. Memang dia mirip Meiko, tapi dia sangatlah manis dan baik hati.. Rambut hitam pendek dan mata hitam.

"Woi.. Luki lo kenapa? Tutup mulut lo.. Ntar lalat masuk.." Kata Gakupo nunjuk mulut Luki yang ternganga lebar. Mirip banget ma kuda nil lagi tidur.. "Baru bentar aja.. Udah langsung kena cinta lagi.." Gakupo nunjuk-nunjuk Luki yang wajahnya memerah.

"BERISIK!" Kata Luki kesal, Gakupo terkekeh-kekeh liat wajah Luki. '_Waaw.. Semerah kepiting rebus.._' Pikir anak-anak sekelas yang melihat wajah Luki.

"He? Apa? Apa?" Kata Gakupo menggoda Luki. '_Gantian gitu~~ Kamu kan biasanya godain aku~~_' Pikir Gakupo sambil tersenyum aneh.

" KUPING LU BUDEG APA? BERISIK!" Kata Luki marah-marah. Gakupo bukannya diem, malah ngegoda Luki yang lebih parah.

"Apa? Kamu budeg? Maksudmu makanan Budeg itu ya?" Kata Gakupo dengan nada jahil.

"ITU GUDEG! DODOL!" Kata Luki mukul Gakupo pake Tuna King size.

"Luki! Dilarang membawa IKAN TUNA DI DALAM KELAS!" Kata Guru mereka. Luki lalu dengan terpaksa menyembunyikan Ikan tunanya, '_GUA BUNUH LU GAKUPO! CAMKAN ITU!'_ Pikir Luki dengan marah. '_Ehehehe.. Udah lama kagak ngeliat Luki semarah itu.. Lucunya~~_' Pikir Gakupo.

"Nah, Suzune-san duduk di sebelah Luki!"

"WHAT?" Kata Luki keceplosan. Gakupo makin menyerigai..

"CIEE~~ LUKI~~ BARENG SUZUNE!" kata murid-murid kelas Luki. "PRIKITIW! CIE!"

"PADA BISA DIEM KAGAK SIH! BERISIK TAU GA!" Kata Luki dengan muka memerah. Suzune hanya tertawa, Clara hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"ANAK-ANAK! DIEM!" Kata guru mereka. Semua diam.. "Kok sepi banget?" '_Tadi suruh diem, giliran diem malah ditanyain. Guru apa itu?'_ Pikir Luki masih dengan _red face_..

Lalu kelas Gakupo dan Lukipun memulai pelajaran dengan damai tanpa tomcat, bom, granat dan alat-alat berbahaya lainnya.

* * *

-Kelas Rin-(Rin POV)

* * *

HUH! KAGAK SERU DEH! MASA UDAH BEL! Huh! BELUM PUAS NGEHAJAR KAITO! ARGH!

**Tuing~~!**

Huh? Siapa yang ngirimin aku kertas? Sudah deh kubaca aja...

"_Rin? Kamu kenapa? Pecahin berapa pulpen? Dari pagi kayak gitu mulu.. Utatane Piko~_" Begitulah isi kertas itu. Aku ngeliat kertas itu dengan kesal, memang sih.. Pulpenku jadi patah gara-gara itu.. Aku melirik ke arah Piko.

"LAGI KESEL PIKO!" Kataku yang masih emosian.. Piko langsung malingin mukanya. Takut pasti..

**ZRAAAAAAT!**

"MAAK! Eh?" Kataku kaget ngedenger bunyi pintu dibanting, sambil meluk Piko. Waauw.. Ternyata yang ngebuka pintu itu Len? AWAWAWA? ATUT! Piko cuma naikin satu alisnya begitu pula aku. Lenpun langsung duduk di kursinya, lalu dia mundung kepada mejanya.. Sumpah, kagak pernah liat Len kayak gitu..

"Len? Kenapa?" Kata Piko. Len ngeliatin Piko..

"Trus? Sejak kapan kalian pacaran? Acara peluk-pelukan gitu kaya teletabis?" Kata Len mandang melas Piko. He? Maksudnya.. OIYA! AKU LAGI MELUK PIKO! BAKA!

"Ini sih Rin! Dia takut ngeliat kamu nyureng gitu tau ga!" Kata Piko dengan sedikit blushing. Akupun melepas pelukanku, Len hanya tertawa hambar. "Trus kamu kenapa nyureng?" Piko ngeliatin Len serius, Len mandang melas lagi.. AWW! LEN! COUCOUK BANGET DI POTO!

"Tau ga? Kemarin kan aku di kasih 5 sisir pisang ma Luka biar kencan ma dia! Katanya sih buat nge-tes Gakupo gitu.. DAN YANG BURUKNYA! 5 SISIR PISANG ITU DI BAWA ADE AKU BUAT STADITUR! BAYANGKAN 5 SISIR! JADINYA AKU BATAL PURA-PURA KENCAN MA LUKA!" Kata Len kaya orang marah-marah. Tunggu.. Jadi semuanya cuma BOONGAN? Aduh.. Jangan-jangan Luka juga pengen ngetes aku lagi.. HUH! CEBEL! Piko masang tampang -_kasian-amet-lu-Len-._

**ZRAAT!**

Guru Kiyoteru masuk ke kelas dengan membawa 2 murid cow-o...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku bersama gadis-gadis lainnya. SUMPAH! CAKEP BANGET! AKU GA MIMPIKAN?

"Anak-anak kenalkan ini murid baru.. Perkenalkan diri kalian!" Kata Kiyoteru. Cowo-cowo masang death glare dengan kedua cowo itu.

"Namaku Lui Hibiki.. Salam kenal!" Kata pemuda dengan rambut oranye dan mata senada. GILAAAAA! CAKEP BANGET! LEBIH CAKEP DARI LEN! Dia membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum.. Wua.. Aku meleleh disini!

"Namaku Gumo Megupoid.. Salam kenal!" Kata pemuda bermata hijau dan rambut hijau lumut. Dia mengedipkan matanya.. AIH! KAGA TAHAN! _KAMI-SAMA_ BAIK BANGET! Semua gadis memandang penuh arti mereka sama sepertiku.. sementara para cowo memandangi mereka dengan kesal.

"Rin.. Kok rasanya Megupoid mirip banget dengan Gumi?" Kata Len menunjuk Gumi. Gumi yang cuek bebek cuma baca buku. Eh? Benar juga.. Akupun melempar kertas pada Gumi..

_"Gumi kamu kenal ma Gumo?-Rin-chan-penyuka-jeruk-."_ Begitulah isi kertasnya.

**Tuing~~!**

Gumipun membacanya dan mengirimkannya padaku.

**Tuing~~!**

"_Iya aku kenal! Dia itu tunanganku Rin-chan!-Gumi-penyuka wortel-._" Begitulah isi kertasnya. Aku langsung berdiri...

"WHAT?"Kataku sambil mandang tu kertas.. Semua anak yang pertamanya terpaku pada Gumo dan Lui.. Kini terpaku padaku.. AWW! MEN! MAAF!

"Ada apa Rin?" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Aku cuma ngeleng-ngeleng dan tertawa hambar.. Syoklah! Ternyata _Kami-sama_ tidak terlalu baik padaku.. Hiks.. HUE!

"Baiklah.. Silakan duduk kalian berdua.." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei. Mereka berdua menggangguk dan duduk.. Lui duduk disebelahku.. YES! Sementara Gumo duduk di belakang Gumi.. Len melihat Lui dengan sinis? Ada apa?

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya!" Kata Kiyoteru-sensei yang keliatan lemes banget..

* * *

-(Skip Time pulang sekolah)-(Len POV)

* * *

_'Do DEMOII DE SU YO! ANATA WA SHUGI SHUCO!_'

"Baiklah anak-anak! Pelajaran kita sudahi.. Bel itu kenapa sih? Aneh banget.." Kata Kiyoteru-sensei masih heran dengan suara bel hari ini. Aku hanya memandang kesal kepada Lui.. Anak baru yang mulai dekat-dekat dengan Rin.. Dasar mencurigakan! AWAS KAU! KUBUNUH KAU! Memang Rin menanggapi Lui dengan terpesona. CIH!

"Rin, nanti pulang denganku ya?" Kata Lui sambil memengang tangan Rin. Dan LAGI dia menggunakan puppy eyes.

"Dia sudah janji pulang denganku!" Kataku menarik tangan Rin dan membawanya kabur dari Lui.

- Di jalan-

Tidak ada sapaan, atau apapun itu. Aku masih saja terbawa emosi.. Aku melihat wajah Rin yang memerah..

"Kamu cemburu Len?" Kata Rin sukses membuat wajahku memanas. UGH! AKU BENCI INI!

* * *

(Gakupo POV)-(Di depan kelas Luka)

* * *

Aku menunggu waktu pulangnya Luka. Karna sensei di kelasku hilang entah kenapa.. Makanya kelasku bisa pulang duluan.. Aku menatap sesuatu pemandangan GA ENAK! Yaitu.. Luka duduk bersama seorang cowo yang kuakui cakep.. Aku memandang kesal sampai aura darkku keluar...

_'Do DEMOII DE SU YO! ANATA WA SHUGI SHUCO!_'

Akhirnya bel kiamat itu bunyi juga.. Setelah senseinya keluar, akupun masuk ke dalam.. Lalu melihat Luka berbincang dengan cowo itu.. Aku segera mendatangi Luka..

"Hai Luka-sama!" Kataku, Luka menatapku dengan wajah ga banget. Lalu dia menatap cowo yang di sebelahnya dengan muka ceria.. Aww.. Kamu selingkuh?

"Ah? Siapa namanya?" Kata cowo itu menunjukku. Aku udah nyengir kaya iblis sambil pake aura dark gitu..

**BLETAK!**  
"LO TUH YANG BENER NAPA! ORANG NANYA DIJAWAB!" Kata Luka kagak pake nyelow mukul aku.. Aku cuma pasang muka datar.. KESEL!

"Namaku Gakupo pacar Luka!" Kataku dengan acuh tak acuh.. HUUU! LO MINGGIR DEH!

**BLETAK!**

"JANGAN NGAKU PACAR GUA!" Kata Luka mukul lagi.. Akupun dengan terpaksa menarik tangan Luka. Membawanya ke tempat lain..

* * *

(Luka POV)

* * *

Gakupo membawaku ke depan gerbang sekolah Entah kenapa? Rasanya dia sedang marah karna sesuatu.. Gakupopun berhenti dan melihatku..

"APA KURANGNYA AKU SIH LUKA? KENAPA KAMU CAMPAKAN AKU? TRUS KITA MEMANG PACARAN KAN? KENAPA KAMU GA MAU PUNYA PACAR KAYAK AKU? BILANG HARUSNYA!" Kata Gakupo dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah kulihat... Gakupo marah? "SUDAHLAH! AKU MAU PULANG!" Kata Gakupo terusan lari menuju Rumahnya..

"Kamu cemburu?" Kataku walau tau Gakupo sudah tidak ada.. Maafkan aku Gakupo..

* * *

-TBC-

* * *

Rani : Pijitin terus Sakurani! pegel.. Nulis 3, 489.. PEGEL! Seharian ini...

Sakurani : Iya.. Iya,,

Riu : Huh.. Nulis segitu aja pegel..

Rani : SIRIK LO!

Riu : Ga.. Ga.

Rin : Hoila para readers! Ripiu ya! Kasian nih! Author nulis panjang-panjang!

Len : Karna itu Review ya!.


End file.
